My Little Pony: The Movie 2
My Little Pony: The Movie 2 is an upcoming 2021 animated musical fantasy film It is a sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) which is based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The voice of Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Emily Blunt, Michael Peña, Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Kristen Chenoweth and Uzo Aduba. Plot After the Storm King has defeated, Princess Twilight Sparkle saved Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Canence. In Ponyville, the Storm Queen and her 5 villan friends were chase them. Will Twilight saga of the year? Join Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn girl and her friends, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, and all the pony to defeated the Storm Queen and becoming the powerful magic of all, The Magic of Friendship! Cast * Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle, The Main Protagonist, The Leader of The Mane 6, Magic, The Princess of Equestria, and The Princess Of Friendship. * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a member of Mane 6, and Loyalty, and Applejack, a member of the Mane 6, and Honesty. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a member of Mane 6, and Laughter and Fluttershy, a member of the Mane 6, and Kindness. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a member of the Mane 6, and Generosity and Princess Luna. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a member of the Mane 6 and Twilight's No. 1 Assistant. * Emily Blunt as Fizzlepop Berrytwist * Michael Peña as Grubber * Taye Diggs as Capper * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno * Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, a crown princess. * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, Princess Skystar's Mother. * Margot Robbie as Pyra Dagger, Fizzlepop's long lost sister. * Hayden Christensen as Buck Split, a earth pony and Vanhoover spy. * Ryan Reynolds as Lumpy Shifter, a pegasus and young Vanhoover desk agent, new to field work. * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, Twilight's first reformed friend. * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's former archrival and reformed friend. * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, Twilight's former archenemy and Starlight's friend. * Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom, Big MacIntosh and Applejack's little sister * Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash's fan * Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister * Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence * Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's big brother. * Peter New as Big McIntosh, Applejack's big brother. * Vincent Tong as Sandbar, a earth pony. * Gavin Langelo as Gallus, a griffon. * Katrina Salisbury as Yona, a yak. * Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder, a dragon. * Lauren Jackson as Silverstream, a hippogriffs and seapony. * Devyn Dalton as Ocellus, a changeling. * Christopher Britton as Starswirl the Bearded, a Sorcery. * Matt Cowlrick as Rockhoof, a Strength. * Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane, a Beauty. * Giles Panton as Flash Magnus, a Bravery * Murry Peeters as Somnambula, a Hope. * Mariee Devereux as Mage Meadowbrook, a Healing. * Emmett Hall as Sky Stinger * Rhona Rees as Vapor Trail * Kelly Metzger as Spitfire, a wonderbolts. * Matt Hill as Soarin, a wonderbolts. * Ed Helms as Fire Streak, a wonderbolts. * Matt Lucas as Silver Zoom, a wonderbolts. * Elton John as Sonycwolv, a famous earth pony sensation. * Donald Glover as Krozoto, a pegasus who is as fierce as a lion. * Tyrese Gibson as Rhydon, a short-tempered rhino who's tough as a diamond. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Ironstar the Majestic, Starswirl's brother. * Nick Jonas as Mitchka, a earth pony and band, Eronica and Bustin's Brothers. * Joe Jonas as Eronica, a unicorn and band, Mitchka and Bustin's Brothers. * Kevin Jonas as Bustin, a pegasus and band, Mitchka and Eronica's Brothers. * Eddie Murphy as Donkyle, a smooth donkey with a whacky voice. * Jamie Chung as Iguanita, a swift iguana with a serious ninja skills. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Scorchar, a burnt-eyed gibbon who hates ugly clothing. * Mark Ruffalo as Gammarax Stonebomb, Princess Celestia's lost leutenant. * Jack Black as Kuzcar, a young royal unicorn with a serious attitude. * Charlize Theron as The Storm Queen, The Main Antagonist and wife of The Storm King who wants to achieve the same goal she also wants revenge on Princess Twilight Sparkle. * Neil Patrick Harris as The Fire Lord, a 2nd new villain with a hot temper to match. * Ewan McGregor as Gorzan, a british gorilla who's a professional martial artist. * Owen Wilson as Ferrex, a western ferret who acts like a cowfolk. * Paul Bettany as Farluthor, a fashioned fox who's surprisingly a fashion kingpin. * John Goodman as Vultaur, a mohawk headed vulture who's an expert at history. * Liam Neeson as Fyrestorm Hammeraxe, Fizzlepop's long lost father. * Karen Allen as Cooler Freeze, Fizzlepop's long lost mother. * Tom Cruise as Frye Nolen, Fizzlepop's long lost uncle. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Seahawk Patriot, Princess Celestia's lost general. * Josh Brolin as Lord Zurtar, Lord Tirek's brother and the 3rd new villain. * David Oyelowo as Azkar, the 4th spiritual new villain. * Adam Driver as Kronox Valstorm, Fizzlepop's long lost brother. * Kelsey Grammer as Buzzoto, Lord Zurtar's loyal buzzard. * James Earl Jones as Phantox Heavenov, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. * Johnny Depp as Thundretail Volthorn, Fizzlepop's new friend. * Hugh Laurie as Buzzemo, Lord Zurtar's 2nd loyal buzzard. * Gerald Butler as Buzzai, Lord Zurtar's 3rd loyal buzzard. * Javier Bardem as Baron Xalazar, the 5th creepy new villain. * Gal Gadot as Sunlight Gleamspark, Twilight's long lost sister. * AJ Kane as Fastro Ranbowze, Rainbow Dash's little brother. * Steve Blum as Blazemane, a fearless hedgehog who despises despair and Grubber's cousin. * Frank Welker as the Fire Warriors, the Fire Lord's brutal guards, the Storm Gladiators, the Storm Queen's forcers and the Cave of Ultimate Wonders, a mystical cave with a highly serious code. * Bryce Papenbrook as Zordart Lucklash, Starlight's long lost little lucky brother. * Luke Roessler as Magical Talent, Trixie's little brother. * Max Charles as Stormlight Roarspark, Twilight's long lost little brother targeted by Lord Zurtar. * Keith David as Dr. Hexilier, the sneaky voodoo unicorn and the 6th and last villain. * Matthew Lillard as Emeraldrake, Twilight's long lost brother. * Loren Hoskins as Platinumax, a former navy unicorn and recent musician. * Blake Shelton as Rhodiumorgan, a former air force pegasus and recent musician. * Selena Gomez as Moonmist Glowstar, Sunset Shimmer's long lost surviving sister targeted by Dr. Hexilier. * Bill Newton as Stygian * Will Smith as Geniocyde, a unicorn who is trapped as a genie of the Titanium Lamp. * James McAvoy as Prof. Xerneas Xavion, a disabled unicorn who can read minds and Kronox and Phoenixia's smartest mentor. *Clancy Brown as Bronk, a teal land shark(Headmaster of the Friends and non-meat society). *Tom Kenny as Vanchor, a red-orange land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). *John DiMaggio as Shumm, a yellow-green land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). *Sophie Turner as Phoenixia Solarlight, Twilight's long lost little sister who has a score to settle with Azkar. *Nicholas Cage as Phantasmax, Princess Cadence's lost brother and Xerneas's friend. *Tim Allen as Volt Lightyear, a determined unicorn who wants to avenge his brother. *Bette Midler as Antara, an emerald-green unicorn witch(1st Zandreson Sister of the Forbidden Zone). *Kathy Najimy as Wolvra, a light-red unicorn witch(3rd Zandreson Sister of the Forbidden Zone). *Cate Blanchette as Syra, a lavender unicorn witch(2nd Zandreson Sister of the Forbidden Zone). *Tom Holland as Spidrew Weblash, a crimson unicorn who is targeted by Baron Xalazar. *Daniel Radcliffe as Mysterion Quillex, an unicorn who predicts time. *Tobey Maguire as Hickory Jynx, an earth pony turned cat by the Zandreson Sisters of the Forbidden Zone. *Dwayne Johnson as Komaui, a dark-violet unicorn who has a score to settle with Lord Zurtar and Stormlight's trusted guardian. *Elizabeth Olsen as Mirrorose, a scarlet unicorn who wants to settle a score with the Fire Lord. Additional Songs # Memories by Within Temptation # Whispers in the Dark by Skillet # Tell Me Why by Within Temptation # Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin # Falling inside the Black by Skillet # Are you Ready? by Disturbed # Faster by Within temptation # Open your Eyes by Disturbed # Feel Invincible by Skillet # Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin (ending credits) # Haunted by Disturbed # Legendary by Skillet # Defeated by Breaking Benjamin # A Demon's Fate by Within Temptation # I don't wanna think about you by Simple Plan # Dying Light by Alter Bridge Production * On February 15, 2019, Hasbro announced another feature length My Little Pony Movie is coming up with a scheduled release year of 2021. The Movie was referred as My Little Pony: The Movie 2 Trivia * The film was originally meant to be released by Lionsgate, However Paramount Pictures took over Lionsgate as the distributor. Category:2021 films Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:3D Category:Films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures